The Spectacular Spider-Man (Fan Continuation)
The Spectacular Spider-Man is an American[1] animated television series based on the superhero character published by Marvel Comics and developed for television by Greg Weisman and Victor Cook. In terms of tone and style, the series is based primarily on the original stories by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, with a similar balance of action, drama, and comedy as well as a high school setting. However, it also tends to utilize material from all eras of the comic's run and other sources such as the film series and the Ultimate Spider-Man comics.[2] The Spectacular Spider-Man premiered on March 8, 2008 during the Kids' WB! programming block of The CW, and received critical acclaim. The series aired its second season on Marvel's sister network, Disney XD in the United States and ended its run on November 18, 2009, also receiving positive critical attention. Although a third season was planned, the series was cancelled before production could begin. Now, here on Idea Wiki, you can get a possible look into how Greg Weisman would have revealed the third season of the series, and maybe its inevitable crossover with Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes where we find out how Spider Man's voice changed from Josh Keaton to Drake Bell and how the hero will react to the survival of his worst enemy yet... Synopsis The first two seasons of the series are each set during a semester of Peter's high school years, with season one running from September to November and season two from December to March. Season 1 The first season features Peter Parker beginning his junior year at Midtown Manhattan Magnet highschool, having only acquired his powers and alias as Spider-Man in recent months. While harassed at school, primarily by Flash Thompson, he is close friends with classmates Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn. In order to help support his Aunt May after the death of his Uncle Ben, Peter is able to get freelance work at the Daily Bugle, run by J. Jonah Jameson, by obtaining pictures of his alter-ego in action. He and Gwen are also given junior lab assistant positions under Dr. Curt Connors at Empire State University, where they join their friend and mentor Eddie Brock. As Spider-Man uses his powers to fight against petty crime, he gains the attention of the Big Man, who orchestrates crime in New York City. With the help of Norman Osborn and Dr. Otto Octavius, the Big Man oversees development of a project to create "supervillains" designed to distract Spider-Man from other crimes and stop damaging his profits. However, these motives become greatly challenged as the mysterious Green Goblin enters the picture. Throughout the first season, other opponents are introduced, including Vulture, Hammerhead, the Enforcers, Electro, Lizard, Sandman, Rhino, Tombstone, Doctor Octopus, Black Cat who has a crush on him, Shocker and Chameleon. Quentin Beck and Phineas Mason appear as Chameleon's associates. Spider-Man's symbiote black suit also makes an appearance, eventually leading to Eddie Brock's transformation into Venom. Season 2 Peter's life becomes significantly more complicated as he finds himself torn between Gwen Stacy and Liz Allan, both of whom have confessed their feelings for him; he eventually chooses Liz. Norman Osborn takes on the role of Peter's mentor, pulling strings to re-establish his job as Dr. Connors' lab assistant, as well as overseeing the installment of the conniving Dr. Miles Warren into the ESU Labs. Meanwhile, as Spider-Man, Peter investigates the activities of a mysterious new crime lord known as the "Master Planner", whose actions gradually escalate, leading to a three-way gang war between his own super-villain forces, the Big Man's established order, and the old guard of Silvio "Silvermane" Manfredi's family. Peter's search for Eddie Brock also leads to the return of Venom and the Green Goblin returns to attempt to put an end to Spider-Man. Other new characters introduced in the second season include Kraven the Hunter, Calypso, Sha Shan Nguyen, Silver Sable, Roderick Kingsley, and Molten Man. Chameleon's associates Quentin Beck and Phineas Mason return as Mysterio and the Tinkerer respectively. Characters The timeline of the original Spider-Man story-arcs has been condensed and reconfigured in order to include classic and important characters who originally appeared much later. Characters such as Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacy, and Harry Osborn are depicted not as direct equivalents to their older counterparts from the comics, but rather as characters who evolve into their more established roles. The series also sports a very wide supporting cast. Every named character who appears in the series, even very minor characters, is at least loosely based on a character who appeared in the original comics, Ultimate Spider-Man series (such as Kenny Kong), or film series (such as Bernard Houseman). The series also incorporates a number of villains from different eras of the Spider-Man universe, almost all of whom are introduced as regular characters in first episodes before they transform into established villain identities (for example, Eddie Brock was introduced at the very beginning of the series, but only became Venom in the season 1 finale). Peter Parker/Spider-Man: Bitten by a genetically altered spider, Peter donned a spider costume and sought to fight crime after allowing a burglar to escape, only to have that same criminal - later identified in this series as Walter Hardy - later kill his Uncle Ben. He learned that "with great power comes great responsibility", a phrase that now drives him to act as a super hero. Gwen Stacy: Gwen is the daughter of police captain George Stacy, and is one of Peter Parker's best friends and intellectual equal. Initially, she is fairly shy and unconcerned with her appearance; she gradually comes to resemble her comic book counterpart toward the end of the series. Harry Osborn: Harry is Peter's friend and is the son of industrialist Norman Osborn. He constantly lives in his father's shadow and considers Peter a good friend, though at times also resents him for earning Norman's respect, which Harry has never been able to do. J. Jonah Jameson: Jameson is the loudmouth, egotistical publisher and editor of the Daily Bugle, a major tabloid newspaper. Showing excessive pride in his son, John Jameson, he is obsessed with exposing fraudulent claims to heroism, and is therefore always demanding pictures of Spider-Man so that he can continue his smear campaign against the vigilante. Mary Jane Watson: Mary Jane is the niece of Aunt May's friend, Anna Watson. She attends the Fall Formal as Peter's date before ultimately switching schools to be at Midtown. Mary Jane befriends Peter and Gwen, and is initially determined to stay single, desiring to be a "free agent." Flash Thompson: Flash is a star football player at Midtown High. While he idolizes Spider-Man, he frequently bullies and harasses Peter Parker, believing him to be a "stuck-up egghead," despite the fact that they had originally been friends when they were much younger. Liz Allan: Liz is a cheerleader at Midtown High. She is initially the girlfriend of Flash Thompson and shows great resentment towards Peter. As the series progresses, her true feelings become apparent as she demonstrates a much more open and accepting side. George Stacy: George is Gwen's protective father and a police captain. He is open-minded, believing in Spider-Man (whom he apparently knows is Peter) when others like J. Jonah Jameson dismiss his vigilante activities. Norman Osborn: Norman is Harry's father and the head of OsCorp. A ruthless businessman who believes himself incapable of failure and never apologizes, Norman is involved in many shady dealings with the Big Man. Villains *'Don Fortunato' *'Angelo Fortunato (Venom II)' *'Giacomo Fortunato' *'The Hobgoblin/ ???' *'Mr. Negative' **'The Inner Demons' *'The Jackal/Miles Warren' *'Carrion' *'Carnage/Cletus Kassady' *'The Prowler/Hobie Brown' *'"Morbius"/Debra Whitman' *'Hydro-Man/Morris Bench' *'The Scorpion/Macdonald Gargan' *'Spider-Slayers' **'Ultimate Spider-Slayer/Alastair Smythe' *'Jack 'O Lantern/Jason Phillip Macendale' *'Stegron' *'Black Tarantula/Carlos LaMuerto' *'Mirage/Desmond Charme' *'Razorback/Buford Hollis' *'Human Fly/Richard Deacon' *'Lightmaster' *'Vulture II' *'Tarantula' *'The Spot/Jonathan Ohm' Episodes Crimson Shogun's Possible Season 3 #'Copyright Infringement' - With Tombstone defeated and Osborn "dead", Hammerhead and Silver Sable's forces fight for control of all organized crime in New York. Peter's still bummed due to rejection by Gwen, tension from Harry over Spidey, and the cold shoulder of ex-girlfriend Liz Allen. If things couldn't get worse, elderly crime boss Don Fortunato raids Oscorp and creates copies of the designs of old enemies, thus creating knock-off supervillains to gain an edge! #'Hearsay '- Despite being the Goblin, Osborn's death has made J. Jonah's smear campaign on Spider-Man all the more successful. Feeling like a loser on all fronts, Peter finds a kindred spirit in the newest student, Angelo Fortunato. But when a private eye hired by Jonah tails Peter and his new friend to uncover Spider-Man's identity, he instead finds a secret that puts him in the crosshairs of Fortunato's latest villain for hire, as well as the newest "Vulture". #'Exculpatory '- Peter has no idea that his new friend is the son of the newest crime lord vying for power, a secret his aging father wants to protect him from enemy factions. But Spider-Man soon enters the fray when the gang war between Fortunato, Hammerhead, and Silver Sable beckons another "hero" to New York, one that's willing to kill anyone that interfere with his one-man war. Jonah, Gargan, and Harry claim Spidey's a dangerous vigilante. Well they've never met a vigilante...like the Punisher. #'Nolo Contendre '- An attack at the school puts everyone on high alert, especially Peter as he realizes it's the first step in a series of hits on all the criminal elements fighting for control. Someone else has entered the gang war, and, with a chemical agent (along with ninja-like warriors), has wiped the board clean of contenders. Spider-Man has to protect Angelo and his loved ones from retaliation, which means he has no choice but to ally himself with the Punisher. #'Critical Mass' - While considered "Public Enemy #1" at the Bugle and by Harry, Ned Lee offers to help Spidey after revealing he has history with the mysterious new crimelord known as Mr. Negative. Peter agrees, but must keep this alliance top secret now that Mac Gargan has been relentlessly tracking him. Jonah decides to up the ante on the hunt for Spider-Man by working with Professor Spencer Smythe to create cybernetic drones with one purpose...to expose or "slay" the webhead! #'Fission' - Initially ready to relax on spring break, news breaks from Florida that the Lizard has been spotted rampaging in the Everglades. Jonah sends Peter and a team of reporters (including Gargan) to track down the monster. But Peter knows all too well that the monster they're hunting is actually Dr. Connors, somehow reverted back to his primal form. Staying one step ahead of the press and the authorities to save Connors is bad enough, but then Spidey finds himself target by the new Spider-Slayers...and a vengeful Kraven! #'Fission, Part II' - With killer drones, the FBI, the Bugle, and Kraven on his tail as he tries to stop the Lizard, Peter's vacation couldn't get much worse. But while Mac Gargan is sidelined by a shocking reunion, Spidey finds himself a deep part of the swamp. Lost and being hunted at every turn, he finds an ancient place protected by a wise but ferocious "Man-Thing". (This episode is the first hint at a future connection between this show and Avengers: EMH.) #'Transmutation '- Mr. Negative is cracking down on super-powered criminals in defiance to Doctor Octopus and his own criminal enterprise. To counter this, Doc Ock plans to create an obediant army of new genetically-engineered supervillains. To start, he breaks out John Jameson and alters his DNA to give him a powerful outbreak of lycanthropy. Spidey knows he can't fail John a second time, but keeping his father and everyone else safe from his newfound lupine wrath will be tricky, especially as the Black Cat returns to settle the score. #'Half-Life '- The newest iteration of Spider-Slayers is ready for action, as Jonah is just dying to take down the webhead once and for all. But a new reptile named "Stegron", courtesy of the Doctor, is on the loose. Spidey decides to bring the fight to Doc Ock, only to find that Negative and the Inner Demons already got the idea. If things weren't strange enough, Peter discovers Aunt May has started to take in boarders. Their first customer....Flint Marko, a.k.a the Sandman, still alive after his near-death experience. #'Blood Agents '- After Spidey finds an unlikely partnership with the reformed Sandman, the two have Doc Ock on the ropes, defeating one genetic supervillain after another. With Negative at his door, Doctor Octopus isn't going down without a fight. But when his partner in crime is discovered by Debra Whitman, she suffers a terrible "accident". Spliced with bat DNA and turned into a half-crazed bloodsucker, "Morbius" wants a piece of Peter Parker. #'Decomposition' - Doc Ock is now forced underground, but his genetics partner has gone rogue. Calling himself the "Jackal", he threatens the city with biological attacks unless he's paid hansomely. Peter juggles finding this new menance, handling his new crimefighting partner Sandman, and talking to Gwen after her break-up with Harry. Everything's on the line, especially as a new genetic freak called "Carrion" can disintegrate people with a touch. But to combat this threat and show up the wallcrawler once and for all, Jonah has Gargan undertake an experiment with Miles Warren and his assistant, Farley Stillwell, to become just as powerful. #'Aquatic Contamination' - An attack at the docks causes demolitionist Morris Bench to be irradiated and transformed into a watery Hydro-Man. Spidey tries to contain the threat as Sandman tries to reason with this unstable new foe, given his own experience with being changed forever. Unfortunately, the new "hero" known as the Scorpion interferes while trying to outmatch Peter and Flint. Thanks to Gargan, Hydro-Man rampages across the city with terrible power, and the elusive Jackal remains at large and ready to strike again. #'Biofeedback' - Martin Li, with his organization FEAST, tries to cure Molten Man, Electro, and the female Morbius of their genetic afflictions. Spidey and Sandman remain at a close distance in case either of the three try to make a breakout. But Scorpion once again causes nothing but trouble with his showboating attempts. The Jackal uses the opportunity to unleash the three supervillains under, joined by a new menace called "Swarm". But in the process, Gargan starts to become unhinged from the genetic tampering. He may be the key to the Jackal's undoing, as well as the most dangerous threat Peter's faced yet. #'Mental Disorder' - Scorpion has finally become a crazed lunatic, driven mad by the combination of geneticic engineering and augmentation of cybernetics. Having already killed Spencer Smythe and Farley Stilwell, he swears vengeance on Warren and Jonah for his transformation. Sandman and Spidey are forced to defend the two from Gargan's wrath, but Peter discovers the horrifying truth that Miles is the Jackal. Now Peter must keep the mad doctor alive, even as he and Scorpion work independently of one another to end the webhead, and a clone from the DNA of "Spider-Man" is about to begin his awakening... (This is the Wham Episode of the Season) #(Mr. Negative & Hobgoblin) - Mr. Negative, The Inner Demons #(Mr. Negative & Hobgoblin) - Tarantula, Ox, Hammerhead, Mr. Negative, The Inner Demons, Spider-Slayers 6.0, The Enforcers, Eddie Brock #(Mr. Negative & Hobgoblin) - Mr. Negative, The Inner Demons, Hammerhead, Tarantula, The Enforcers, Don Fortunato, Giacomo, Kangaroo, Doc Ock, Rhino, Roderick Kingsley, Eddie Brock #(Venom) - Angelo Fortunato/Venom, Roderick Kingsley, Kraven, Doc Ock #(Venom) - Angelo Fortunato/Venom, Spider-Slayers 6.5, Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal, Hobgoblin, Chameleon #(Venom) - The Insidious Eight: Doc Ock, Hobgoblin, Venom, Scorpion, Rhino, Morbius, Hydro-Man, Krypton Knight's Possible Season 3 'Arc 1: Goblin Legacy' "The House That Jack Built" Harry continues to hold onto Gwen while he and Pete drift apart, and everyone thinks Pete is scum for breaking up with Liz, especially Flash, who manages to goad Pete into a boxing ring. Meanwhile, a man named Jason Macendale has possession of the Jack O'Lantern suit that Norman made (he intended to give it for a "properly educated" Harry, who he pictured as his sidekick) and tries to pass himself as Norman Osborn returned from the grave, much to Harry's dismay. JJJ hires private investigator Mac Gargan to uncover Spider-Man's secret identity. "All The King's Horses" It's Easter, but it's not a happy holiday. While Gargan searches for clues to Spider-Man's identity, the Vulture tries to take out his obsession with Norman Osborn on Harry, who has his own problems with Roderick Kingsley's attempted hostile takeover of Oscorp. Unwilling to accept Spider-Man's help, Harry is seriously injured. How will Spider-Man react? And Gwen? "There Was A Crooked Man" Enraged by his repeated failure to unmask Spider-Man, Mac Gargan takes extraordinary action by getting Miles Warren and his new assistant, Farley Stillwell, to turn him into the Scorpion! Unfortunately, Scorpion quickly goes out of control, and turns on his benefactor JJJ, who was manipulated into footing the bill for Gargan's crazy scheme out of his own pocket. Meanwhile, as Gwen waits to see if Harry comes out of his coma, Kingsley completes his takeover of Oscorp, immediately looking for any traces of the Green Goblin's globulin green formula. 'Arc 2 "Escalation"' "Hammer Throw" Tombstone attempts to lure Hammerhead to a demolition site and deliver his "severance package", but Spider-Man's impromptu interference results in the accidental transformation of Morris Bench into Hydro-Man. But on whose side will he be? Meanwhile, Frederick Foswell discovers JJJ's involvement in the creation of the Scorpion, and Kingsley pays a visit to Silver Sable, with an offer she can't refuse. "Javelin" Silver Sable goes to George Stacy, offering to help him clean up the criminal scene in New York City by luring the major players into a meeting where they can be nabbed -- but will she betray him? Also, a recovering Harry, shamed by the loss of Oscorp, turns once again to Globulin Green. Dreaming of revitalizing his journalism career, Frederick Foswell turns to Peter Parker for help in nailing the new crime syndicate, only for Pete to end up as a hostage in the ensuing melee. "Power Play" Fired by JJJ for nearly costing Peter his life, Foswell gets his revenge by exposing Jonah's involvement with the Scorpion, landing him and Stillwell in jail. Hammerhead has his own revenge scheme in mind against Silver Sable, using Hydro-Man to sabotage a power plant owned by her family, a scheme that could endanger the entire city. Peter has even more to worry about than this, as Glory, Rand, and Kenny prepare for graduation, and Pete and Gwen have to wrestle with an unexpected offer from the Warrens: the option of graduating a year ahead of their class. "Final Score" It's almost summer, but the living ain't easy, especially for the jolly one, who's languishing behind bars. But will the confines of a prison cell be enough to save Jonah when the Scorpion breaks free, with the help of Tombstone's new front man, Frederick Foswell, and the ever-loving, bug-squashing Enforcers? Spidey will need help if he wants to save Jonah, but can the barely recovered John Jameson give it to him? Also, it's graduation day... but what is Tombstone doing at the school, and what's his connection to Rand Robertson? Plus, Gwen and Peter make theirfateful decisions on their future at M3. 'Arc 3: What I Did On My Summer Vacation' "Rest Stop" It's summer time at last! Gwen helps teach summer school at M3, M.J. takes an intern job with Roderick Kingsley, and Flash forsakes his usual summer hijinks to work on rehabbing his knee and returning to the gridiron for his senior year. Meanwhile, thanks to the beneficence of May's publisher, Peter and May head to Florida for a vacation (and book signing), and have a not entirely joyful reunion with the Connors clan, not to mention Miles Warren, who's in town for a conference, and Deb Whitman, whom Peter falls for in a big way. There is another, far less welcome visitor in town, Hammerhead, who's seeking asylum with the local crime boss, Anton Miguel Rodriguez, otherwise known as the Tarantula. "Scenic Route" Worst vacation ever! Peter's romance with Deb Whitman is a bust as Aunt May ponders an offer to relocate in Florida permanently. The local police believe that Spider-Man killed the Tarantula and are gunning for his hide. And that's before Kraven pays a visit to town, begging for Curt Connors to reverse his transformation... but why didn't he go to Miles Warren? The answer lies in events that lead to the not-so-surprising reappearance of the Lizard. "The Grand Tour" Back in New York City, JJJ is released from prison (though not on good behavior). After the summer from Hell, Peter's actually looking forward to the return to M3, but Spider-Man's troubles can't be left behind. Because of the outstanding charges against him in Florida, the mayor gives George Stacy an ultimatum -- capture Spider-Man, or lose his job! Meanwhile, Rand Robertson accepts an offer from Tombstone. Peter's vacation is interrupted when Emily Osborn contacts him for help dealing with Harry, who's having a bad reaction to the Globulin Green. However, Peter's the one who'll need help when Norman Osborn's experimental Spider-Slayer robot comes online due to the machinations of one Spencer Smythe and pursues him through the Osborn mansion. 'Arc 4: Night of the Hobgoblin' "What Rough Beast" School is back in session! Flash struggles with a choice between Liz and Sha-Shan. Sally, finding herelf without a boyfriend, sets her sights on -- Pete?! But the person with the biggest problems may well be Harry, who, aside from wrestling with his globulin demons has to deal with a more dangerous enemy. Roderick Kingsley learns the location of Harry's globulin stash, and hires the Black Cat to steal it. But a simple burglary turns into a nightmare for both the Cat and the Spider, who, thanks to Hydro-Man and the Rhino, end up trapped together for one fateful night. "Captain of My Fate" Thanks to Rand, Tombstone takes over the Daily Bugle as a first step to "clearing his name". But even Tombey's reemergence is nothing compared to the danger posed when Roderick Kingsley gets his hands on the globulin green and the Hobgoblin is born! Roderick attempts to seal his control over the Osborn Empire by eliminating Harry and Emily, while MJ finds herself in danger when she discovers the secrets of Kingsley's brother. Spider-Man is forced to make a choice between protecting MJ or the Osborns --but in the end, it's George Stacy who pays the ultimate price. "Nevermore!" As an inconsolable Gwen pushes away both Harry and Pete, our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is at his lowest point ever. Racked by guilt over the death of Captain Stacy, Peter Parker throws his costume in a trash bin and walks away from the life of a hero. But what happens to New York when Doc Ock and the Sinister Six escape from the Vault and terrorize a city without Spider-Man? Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics